The present application relates to an image processing device. Specifically, the present application relates to an image processing device which handles an image, an image processing method, and a program which causes the method to be executed in a computer.
In the related art, an image processing device such as an imaging apparatus which generates an image (image data) by imaging an object such as a person using an image sensor has become widespread. In addition, as the image sensor, for example, there is a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, or a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensor. In addition, an image processing device such as a reproducing device which reproduces an image which is generated in this manner has been widely spread.
For example, a correction device which corrects distortion of an imaged image (focal plane distortion) due to a focal plane phenomenon which occurs in the CMOS image sensor, or the like, has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-208580).